A Day In A Woman's Mind
by DanaKMulderScully
Summary: Is this it! Are they taking the next step in their relationship? Scully's thoughts on what might be a very life altering day in her life. Better than it sounds. Scully POV MSR


**A/N: Hi! well here's another story of mine. This is an attempt of mine to write in one of the characters point of view while making it funny. Well its obviously in Scully's point of view and I'm just trying, in a way, to show you what goes on in a woman's mind, jeje. I have another story that I was supposed to post for my birth day (April 11) but I haven't been able to write it down yet. So, keep your eyes out for it! Well enjoy! Excuse any spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, the FBI and anything else does not belong to me, (only the idea of the story does) if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction to channel my frustration of not owning them. I'd own the show and be rich, so please don't sue me Chris Carter.  
**

* * *

(Alarm clock rings)

Damn, 6 o'clock already?! Ugh! Gotta take a shower, I have to wash my hair…I knew I should have washed it yesterday…(sigh) I have to make breakfast…on second thought, I'll just have some yogurt with bee pollen in it; same thing anyways.

(She proceeds to take a shower and later heads to the closet)

I should change my wardrobe. (Practically everything inside is black) (She begins to get dressed)

I could have been a doctor, a housewife, a veterinarian, but NOOOO!! I had to be a frikin' rebel and become an F.B.I. agent…Crap, this suit is stained…what the heck?! It's black for Christ's sake. How can you even notice a stain in black fabric?! I guess THAT comes from being a forensic doctor. Oh, reminder to self: take suits to the cleaners.

(She heads for the kitchen where she is now eating her yogurt)

Did I call Mulder? Did I tell him to pick up the samples from the lab? (Scuffs mockingly) Even If I did, he probably didn't. (She sighs, looks at her watch and later gasps in surprise) God, I'm going to be late if I don't leave now! (She hesitates and runs out her apartment door)

(She is now on her way to the Bureau when she gets stuck in traffic.)

I forgot to wear perfume…whatever; it's not like anyone ever notices it and, besides, Mulder is always saying I smell good, no matter what I wear, or not wear for that matter. I wonder what he means by that? Wait?! Now that I think of it, what is HE smelling ME for…Not that it bothers me at all…

(As she begins to loose herself in her thoughts again, a car cut right passed in front of her almost hitting her in the process.)

DAMN IT!! That guy almost hit me!! Ugh…I hate morning traffic…

(After 45 minutes fighting the morning traffic, Scully arrives to the Bureau and is now walking towards the office and begins to let her mind run wild again)

(Smiles to herself) How much can I bet Mulder is still not here…1…2….3…(She opens the door) HA! I knew it! Wonder where he is anyways…(sigh) I bet his still in bed…lucky bastard…He should have been in my bed, that's where he should have been. (She shocks herself by saying this) WHOOOOOA! Where did that come from?! (She shakes her head as well as the thought) I'd better get to work.

(She begins her daily work of papers and after a few hours Mulder decides to show up.)

Well…Look who bothers to show up…Mister…. Mister…God, he looks so good this morning.

Mulder: Morning Scully.

Scully: Huh? Oh, morning, Mulder.

UGH! I bet I looked so stupid…See Dana, THAT'S why he doesn't take you anywhere beyond a restaurant door…(sighs) Maybe I'm not attractive that way…I am over 20…Oh, who I'm I kidding?! I'm Over 25!! And who knows, maybe I look older. Don't you just hate you biological clock?

Mulder: (smiles) You look good today.

(Gasps) I knew it…I'm irresistible…I should have known: he's just being a gentleman not speeding things up and what not…(sighs and realizes that what she has just thought of is a complete lie to herself) To hell! I don't what him to be a gentleman. How long is he going to keep me playing this cat and mouse game? Maybe it's in the way I kiss…maybe I'm not a good kisser…maybe it's the fact that I get his face all wet and, consequentially, get him disgusted...or maybe it's my breath…

(She keeps going deeper into her thought when Mulder interrupts)

Mulder: So, finish the file work?

Scully: Yes…you get the samples?

Mulder: Yup, put them on the desk for you.

Oh God…He did it. He got the samples. I'm such a jerk. I never give him enough credit for what he does. Why is it that I am always trying to prove him wrong? I have to stop that habit…He probably hates me doing that constantly…again, and again, and again…

(Mulder begins to meticulously look around the room and goes up to her. He gives her one of those smiles that usually melt her, pulls her by the waist so she can face him and only him.)

Mulder: (smiling) What? Thought I'd walk in here without the samples this morning?

Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes, Darn it!…I looked.

Scully: (answering with a shy smile covering her face) Maybe…

Mulder: I knew you'd be thinking that…proved you wrong, huh? (He pulls her in and begins to kiss her deeply)

Well…definitely not my kiss, or his for that matter…and it's not my proving him wrong either. (Sighs in pleasure) Oh God…(A thought breaks her from enjoying the moment completely)…Wait, oh God, office rules, office rules!

Scully: (breaks the kiss and pushes him lightly off) Mulder…(blushes a bit)

Mulder: (chuckles a bit in her reaction) Alright, alright…not used to it yet, are you? (Smiles)

Scully: (squirming a bit in his arms) Mulder, what if someone comes in?

Mulder: Okay, Okay (he quickly pecks her on the cheek and lets her go) No one is going to come in here anyways…this room is for the F.B.I.'s most unwanted.

Scully: (smiles) And yet here we are…

Mulder: (after a moment; sitting on his desk chair) Hey you, uh, busy tonight?

Of course not! Out of all the people, he should know that!

Scully: (thinks) Don't know, have to check…why?

Mulder: I was just wondering…

Scully: What?

Mulder: If you wanted to go out for dinner…but you probably already have something so…

Scully: (eagerly interrupts him) No I don't…I mean, I'm actually free.

Oh my God…Do I really want to look desperate right now? Of course not! I have to remain calm and focused…remember Dana Scully you're a lady.

Mulder: (smiles) Good…Pick you up at 9?

Scully: Okay.

HA! Score! I'm such a natural. Smooth Dana, smooth.

(They continued the day like any other, and later proceeded to head to their homes. It was 8:45 and Dana was now, still, struggling with herself)

What should I wear? The red dress? No… I already wore that. The blue one? Nope, it's stained. (Sigh) Why is this always so hard? It's just clothes!!

(As she still remains with the conflict of the clothes she wants to wear, the doorbell rings announcing Mulder's arrival.)

Great! Okey..ummm, enie, minie, miny, moe…OH…very nice, little black dress it is…Who ever has doubted in the ancient powers of enie, minie, miney, moe has missed out on a completely easier life.

(She quickly put on the dress and, with one high-heeled shoe on and the other in her hand, she balances her way to the door to answer it.)

Scully: (opens the door) Hey, Look at you all dressed up…you're early.

(Mulder stands at the door sporting a black long sleeved button up shirt like the one's he used at his job except he was not wearing a tie, and his first 2 buttons were undone. He had matching dress pants and a suit jacket, looking his best in complete black.)

Mulder: Well Scully, It's actually 10 to 9…I see you're not done yet.

Scully: I'll only be 5 more minutes…just come in.

(She completes her dressing ritual and later come back to the living room where Mulder awaits)

Scully: Sorry I took so long, I just can never seen to match the accessories to the clothes I wear...I either loose one piece or…

Mulder: (cuts her talking) You look stunning...Did I say hi?

(He didn't let her answer when he took her in his arms and began to kiss her, just like he had done earlier in the office.)

Oh God! Should I let him keep going or should I stop him? Oh lord, Dana, think. Think, think, think! I don't want him to stop…but then again, I don't want to be the one who started the whole chain of events leading to the inevitable. But if I think about it, I didn't start it…No! Dana think straight! I should stop this, not matter how much I'm enjoying this. It's wrong…it's wrong, it's wrong,… it's wrong…it's…it's…what was I saying?

(He stops and looks at her smiling. By now he's perfectly aware of his power over her in this particular activity, and he likes it. But as always he stops for courtesy to her, not for his own vain reasons.)

Mulder: We should go, huh, babe?

Scully: (blushing) I guess…

Mulder: C'mon (hold her hand) lets go.

(After the drive, they arrive at the restaurant and are already at their last course of the night: dessert. It's not a guess to say that Dana has done some more interior exploration.)

Pace yourself Dana, this isn't a race. I'm going to choke myself at this speed…Why is Mulder looking at me like that? Is my hair a mess? Did my mascara run? Is there something in my face? Oh God, why is he looking at me like that, he's killing me!

Mulder: (Smiling) You know Scully, I love that cute face you make when you're concerned about something but you wont tell me…I never know what's going on in that little mind of yours.

Scully: (Comes back to earth) What?

Mulder: (smiles tenderly) Nothing babe.

(Sighs) I should excuse myself to go to the bathroom, the way he's staring at me with those huge eyes and dilated pupils, there must be something going on. I can never seem to get inside his head. I wonder if he is as complicated as I am. Well, I should get going. I'll just politely ask to be excused and--whoa!—Is that his hand on my leg?! Oh my God. What do I do? I can't go to the bathroom now…

Mulder: (He places a tender kiss on her neck) Wanna get out of here?

Oh…my…God…

Scully: (giving an automatic answer)…Yes, sure.

(They both left the restaurant and went out for a stroll around the city. They walk around the park where they take their time together. He would usually hold her hand, even though this was a bit nerve wrecking for her because of the whole "forbidden dating between co-workers" at the Bureau, but that didn't stop her. Afterwards, they drove back her apartment, where Mulder was to drop her off; they were standing in front of the door, both not wanting the night to end.)

Mulder: Guess this is where I drop you off.

Scully: Guess so…actually, there are these, umm, files that I want to give to you that I finished. You wouldn't mind coming in for a while as I get them, would you?

Mulder: No, not really.

(They both step inside the apartment.)

Scully: Well, I'll just go look for them…(nervously smiles and leaves to her room)

WHAT THE HECK!! I have no bleeping files!! What am I doing to myself? Why do I keep doing this to myself?! All right, calm down, Dana let's just go back and say that we left them at the office and I thought that I has brought them back to the apartment…There we go. Good job Dana. I don't work in the Federal Bureau of Investigation for nothing.

(She heads again for the living room where Mulder is sitting in the sofa waiting for her.)

Scully: Sorry, I actually left them at the office. Silly me.

Mulder: (Smiles coolly) Sure you did…

(Like he had done in the office, he walks up to her, wraps his arms around her and begins to kiss her passionately.)

Scully: (stops him in nervousness) Wait…are you sure about this? I mean, maybe it's the liquor talking…

Mulder: What liquor? We had nonalcoholic drinks.

Smooooooth move Dana…

Scully: (a bit embarrassed) I was just saying…

Mulder: (smiles tenderly) There were no files you wanted to give me were there?

Great now what Einstein?! I should have known he would know…he went to the same academy I went and he's the best profiler in the whole damn F.B.I. Make something else up to top it all off!

Scully: No…no there weren't.

Mulder: If you wanted me to stay for a little longer, just ask babe…I know I really want to stay.

Scully: I know I just…I mean, what would you think…

Mulder: (smiles) Shhhh…don't ruin the moment…just go with it…

(He starts to kiss her once again but now, he takes his time with her. Moments after they give in to their caresses and fervent kisses, he picks her up in his arms and carries her into the darkness of her room. )

(Alarm clock rings…)

(Sleepily moans) 6 o' clock already? Ugh! Have to get up…I have paper work to do…I have to take a shower. Did I finish my report on the last case? When was it due? Oh God, I have to finish that, and…

(Her thought is interrupted as she feels a warm bare body brush against hers in the bed.)

Mulder: (whispers) Hey, babe…morning (smiles sleepily, moves closer to her, kisses her bare shoulder and throws his arm around her waist)

Scully: (shyly smiles as she moves closer to him and in his arms) Hey…

Guess today won't be so bad after all…

* * *

**So, watcha think? Please review, be kind :)**


End file.
